Crimson blonde
by CureDream90
Summary: Serena has a deep secret that she has held onto for many years, she lost her memories as a child and doesn't know who she really is, or how this curse was brought upon her, who is her real family, whats this attack? Serex? i don't know if it's going to be a SerexDare or SerexSeiya yet


Chapter 1

_One cold stormy winters night, a 5 year old girl with brown hair was looking out at the wide vast amount of white snow, she was bundled up in a parker coat, and hand mittens on, looking around she did not know where she was or who she was even, she did not know how she got there, and not even known what's snow or what was white. Turning around she heard sirens in the back ground, to the left, a car was upside down crashed, pain suddenly surged threw her left side, looking down there was a small object that was launched into it. She felt puncture wounds in her neck, and blood trickling down. _

_Out of no where, the place was surrounded by people asking what happened, shouting that a paramedic needed to help the young girl, she could even hear something like ' that poor girl, both her parents didn't make it.' when the paramedics asked the girl about her name or anything, she couldn't answer, she didn't know anything. _

_Since both her parents had died, the young girl had been placed in an orphanage up until she was the age of 6, that's when she was adopted by a nice family, the orphanage she had gone to gave her a new name. one night when she was living with her adoptive parents, something went seriously wrong, her eye's turned from crystal blue, to deep crimson red, her canes had changed to fangs. _

A young 16 year old blonde snapped out of her thoughts as she was rushing down the street, she gritted her teeth, her eye's was flashing from crystal blue to crimson red and back again, a small black cat was running beside her, her cresent moon glowing on its forehead.

"Mum's so going to kill me!" the young girl was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pink vest top, and a pink shirt over it, her long hair was pinned up each side of her head making it look like she had meatballs. The cat looked to her mistress, " you talking about that medication your mother makes you take every day 3 times a day?"

Serena nodded as they turned a sharp corner coming up to the street they needed to be on, Luna had always wondered what that medication was, it wasn't anything she had ever heard off. Luna had thought about asking one of Serena's friends, Amy since she is studying to become a doctor, but she didn't want to betray her mistress's trust.

Quickly they reached Serena's home and she jumped over the fence and crashed threw the front door, startling the people inside the home, she rushed into the kitchen grabbing a cup of water, but when she reached for the box of tablets, they slipped threw her fingers and she leaned over the side holding her chest. Gritting her teeth, her eye's was shut tightly, her mother noticed what was going on and helped her daughter, dropping a tablet into the clear water turning it a red pink liquid, picking the glass up and placed it to her daughters lips who drunk it fairly quickly.

Some of the red liquid dripped from the left corner of the girls mouth, as she greedly gulped it down. Once most of it had finished, the pain in her chest had stopped and she fell back into the wall behind her sliding down.

Serena slowly opened her eye's they was a stable crystal blue colour, her mother knelt down in front of her, " you have to finish it all Serena, you ok?" Serena took the glass and nodded, " yeah, I think," the girls mother leaned her hand forward wiping the liquid off the girls chin, " this is the 3rd time this week you've ran in like that. It seems these attacks are becoming more frequent. There was another yoman attack wasn't there?" Serena nodded and drank the rest of the liquid off.

"yeah, Lita was given a bloody nose… and that just set it off for me, I don't know if I can control it anymore with these stupid tablets!" Serena placed the glass on the floor and curled up bringing her knees up to her chest. Resting her chin on them. Mrs. Tsukino looked down at the box of tablets in her hand letting out a sigh.

"Maybe its time, for you to be transferred to the academy?" Serena's eye's widened and shook her head, " Mother! You know I can't just up and leave this place!" giving another sigh, " I know that you need to be here to protect everyone, but what will happen if you don't make your tablets in time and someone dies?"

Serena just looked away, " I'll just have to take more than 3 a day then won't I? I'll need to head to the academy soon anyway won't I? I am guessing I need a refill on them" her mother nodded and then sat next to her daughter pulling the girl into a hug.

" he called today, said he was going to come and visit you" Serena looked to her mother, " Lion's coming here oh god…." Serena covered her eye's, and groaned, this was great. Thought Serena, she stood up off the floor picking the glass up and placed it into the sink.

"He's heard that your condition is worsening, he also said he would pick you up a new stash of meds before coming. What's so wrong with him anyway?" asked her mother, she obviously didn't know him as well as Serena did.

"That guy can't keep his clothes on in public for more than 10 seconds! I swear! He's like the biggest pervert I know!"

Her mother shook her head and smiled, " go and take a bath ok? While I get some dinner on," with that Serena left for upstairs and began the hot tub running with Luna at her heals.

"Who's this Lion spoke to her trust cat, serena turned around and sat on the edge of the bath tub looking at her mentor. "he's my older brother, he's been gone for around 3 years now living at Cross Academy." this made Luna look to her, " I didn't know you had an older brother." Serena nodded and took off her pink shirt throwing it onto the floor, " yeah, he's my parent's biological son." this caused the cat to look to Serena a little more curious.

Serena took a deep breath, and took off her vest, there, on the left side of her chest was a black tattoo that seemed to go in a cross, with a black rose in the middle, " Serena.." Serena gave a scratch at the tattoo, and gritted her teeth, " I'm not blood related to this family Luna, I was adopted when I was 6, I love them like they are my real parent's, but I have no memories prior to the age of 4, to be honest, I don't know who I really am or where I come from. When I was 6 ½ something terrible happened, and I had this crest placed upon my body…" she ran her hand down the tattoo.

" will it not come off?" asked the cat, Serena shook her head, " No, it will never come off and its for a safety measure too…." "For yourself?" Serena shook her head, " for everyone around me," Serena turned her head to the side as the bath filled to the height she wanted it at.

She threw off the rest of her clothing and laid down into the bath leaning her head back, "there are still a lot of things about my past Luna that I do not wish to share at the moment, and its probably best that you don't know. All I know is… the attack you saw me having earlier, has been happening a lot more than what it use to."

Luna laid down on the bath mat, " Why do you have them attacks? Are you sick or something Serena?" Serena couldn't help but let out a little bitter laugh, " if that was the problem Luna I would be happy." she placed a hand to the left side of her neck, " Luna, what type of blood do Lunarian's have? Is it crimson red like earths?" this caused Luna to look at her charge curiously even more.

" No, it was red, that was certainly a strange question you asked there. Is this because of Lita getting hurt earlier?" Serena shook her head again, " No, I was just curious,"

The water soon Relaxed Serena, and she closed her eye's Luna jumped onto the side, and looked at Serena's body, there on her left side was a deep scar, as if something had impaled her. Then the attack earlier and also the crest on her chest. Serena was defiantly hiding something.

**The next day **

Serena was on her way to Rei's temple, she was wearing the same jeans from the day before but this time with a blue zip up vest that showed a small amount of her stomach. There was a few bags under her eye's, she couldn't sleep the previous night due to some old memories re-surfacing.

Luna rode on her shoulder, " are you sure you want to go to the meeting today Serena? You look Exhausted" Serena sighed, and shoved her hands in the baggy pockets of her jeans. " I have no choice Luna, I would have rather stayed in bed but you know how Rei gets when I don't turn up for meetings." she looked up to the sky and held a hand in front of her face, " I hate day times, especially bright mornings… maybe I should get some shades… wouldn't hurt my eye's as much then."

Luna nuzzled her face in Serena's neck to stop her looking into the bright sun. " you've been like that since we first met, you could never stand bright sunny day's, but when it rains you love it." Serena smiled and nodded, " yeah," '_Maybe that's because the day isn't meant for creatures like me.' _They soon came up to the shrine and walked up the mountain of steps that came with the shrine.

At the top was 4 girls waiting, and another cat, one looking rather pissed off, "SERENA! Your late! Again!" Serena rubbed her temples, " Can it Rei! I had a rough night last night," she turned her attention to Lita, " how's the nose?" Lita had a small plaster over the bridge of her nose, " alright, just sore and bruised, how come you fled so quickly after the battle last night Serena?"

Serena walked over and sat down on the entrance to the shrine " I had something important I needed to do at home, in any case can we discuss this issue inside?" "No it's a nice day out, we will sit out here, Amy has some analysis for us about the past yomans we've been fighting since this new enemy showed up" spoke up the second blonde in the group, groaning Serena just moved backwards so she was in the shade of the temple. Where the sun couldn't reach her.

" what information do you have Amy about the current situation?" asked Luna, Amy was going over some information that was held in her hand held mercury computer. "it seems like these yoman's only appear at night, not once have they appeared in the day time, they all have crimson eye's and what I noticed was weird was sort of vampire fangs…" this caused Serena to look at the girl, she hadn't taken notice when fighting the monsters to notice the appearance of them.

" So what you are saying, we are up against Vampires? Impossible Amy vampires don't exist." Mina spoke trying to hold a laugh, " I know it's strange, there not the usual energy sucking monsters either, one of the victims found from out last encounter had 2 puncture wounds to the neck, but other than that no other reports. We still don't know what they are truly after or what we are up against,"

All Serena could do was look shocked, this wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear about the analysis of the enemy, " but what I can tell you about them is, none! Have a beating heart or are human, it also seems when Serena uses her attacks to purify the monster like she has done in the past, it kills them… instead of healing and returning to a human."

That hit it, a thump was heard behind the girls and they all looked to the blonde girl passed out on the floor behind them. "SERENA!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There you have it folks! The first chapter is up! What is going on? Will Serena reveal her secret to the girls? Who is Lion!

Stay tuned for more!

Cure dream 90 over and out!


End file.
